Mickey's Worst Nightmare
by Tashasaurous
Summary: Set within the "SMCC" universe, shortly after the second series of "The Adventures of King Mickey Mouse". A prologue of a new adventure; Mickey's still suffering from his most terrifying nightmares, and Goofy decides to help make his friend feel better.


**Mickey's Worst Nightmare.**

 **Author's note: This is sort of a prologue to my next project, which, again, is a title set within my "Sailor Moon Continuum" universe, set 5 years before "Sailor Moon: Birth By Sleep".**

 **The italic is for Mickey's nightmare, the bold is for author's notes, and the normal text is for the present and story.**

 **Let's enjoy this little preview leading to my next project. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Mickey Mouse Works/House of Mouse or Epic Mickey. Square Enix holds half owning of Kingdom Hearts while Disney owns the second half as well as full authority of the other Disney titles.**

* * *

 _Mickey was running for his life. He didn't know how long he was running for, but he knew that he had to run and get to safety. Though with a giant attempting to eat him alive hot on his tail, this was becoming a difficult task. Earlier, Mickey found himself in a strange and very scary castle, and had no idea how he got here or why._

 _Then, his worst nightmare appeared; A giant. So terrified, Mickey immediately ran, fear gripping at his heart._

 _The young mouse turned to look behind him again and gasped as the giant was getting closer, before willing himself to run faster and faster. Unfortunately, he tripped onto a fallen rock from the ceiling and fell to the ground. Horrified, Mickey was frozen and he whimpered. Normally, when it comes to some dangerous situations, he'd try to act brave and face the danger. But with his childhood fears of giants, that's another story._

 _Bracing for the worst, Mickey placed his hands behind his head and shut his eyes tightly, waiting for his end to come. Suddenly, the giant stumbled back as it was knocked over by another small figure that appeared to be the same size as Mickey himself. When Mickey noticed that the giant hasn't caught him, he frightenedly hesitated to open his eyes and slowly turned around, and gasped in confusion and shock._

 _He was even more confused as his savior turned to glance at him, and by now, Mickey saw that he was staring at...himself, except that his 'twin's' face was different. Unlike Mickey who had a peachy-coloured face, white eyes with black pupils, his counterpart's face was white with eyes fully black, and was holding some sort of large magical paint brush._

 _"Go! Run! Hurry!" The other Mickey told him, before turning to face the giant again and leaped to fight it as it was fully enraged and attempted to catch Mickey's counterpart._

 _"Wait, no! It's too dangerous!" Mickey cried out. But he gasped in horror as his counterpart was quickly caught. The other Mickey tried to escape, but he was being lowered into the giant's mouth, and the real Mickey had to look away and cover his eyes with his hands in horror, unable to watch his counterpart get eaten alive, but he did hear his counterpart's scream which was then cut off by a loud, "*GULP*" which he knew was the sound of food being swallowed._

 _Mickey turned back and gasped in pure fear. The giant at just ate his counterpart! Stepping a few paces backwards, Mickey once again broke into a full run, with the giant again hot on his tail. Unfortunately, the bridge leading the way to the exit was broken and destroyed, leaving him trapped. He stopped just in time to avoid in falling off the edge, before turning around again, as the giant as caught up with him, slowly making it's way towards him, as he slowly backed away, until his heel of his shoe broke little chunks of stone from the edge, and he turned back to watch those stones fall into the darkness below._

 _Horrified beyond belief, Mickey turned back to the giant, his heart hammering faster than normal, he wondered if he would die of a heart attack first before being most likely chewed into millions of pieces before being swallowed to his death. He was quivering in fear, as the giant smirked evilly, before extending it's hand to grip it's prey._

 _"No no, no! You don't wanna eat me!" Mickey cried out, "I taste awful!" but his pleads were brought to deaf ears, as the hand got closer to engulf him in the hand._

 _"No, no, no! NOOOO!" Mickey screamed as he shut his eyes again and felt the palm and fingers engulf his body and arms, and he felt air taken away from his lungs. He squirmed, wriggled and struggled to escape, continuously pleading to be let go..._

"...No, no...please don't eat me...please...oooh...!" Mickey was wriggling around, but it was now clear that he was having another one of his terrifying nightmares, since in reality, he was lying on the picnic blanket in the park, having fallen asleep during the picnic with his friends, Minnie, Donald, Daisy and Goofy who had already packed things up, ready to go home.

Minnie, seeing her boyfriend talking in his sleep, gently rubbed him on the shoulder to wake him up, saying, "Mickey? Mickey?" before she giggled, "Wake up, Mickey. Picnic's over."

Hearing a familiar and gentle voice, Mickey woke up with a start, wondering where he was at first, before realising that he was safe and sound, and remembered the picnic, he sat up, and shook his head to rid the last of the sleepiness, but the gripping fear of his nightmare was still there.

"Wow!" Mickey exclaimed, "I was havin' that scariest dream again! Huh, I was in a spooky and creepy castle, a giant tried to eat me and I saw another me that saved me but got eaten himself, and I was about to get eaten too!"

He was only met by Minnie's annoyed look on her face, Goofy's usual cluelessness, Daisy trying not to laugh, and Donald looking skyward, whistling innocently in a way to prevent himself from laughing as well.

Seeing his friends's expressions, and feeling rather silly and embarrassed for overreacting over his childhood nightmare again, Mickey added, "Not that it'll _ever_ happen. Besides, there's only one me." before chuckling sheepishly, standing up and grabbing the blanket and shrugged, noticing the sun setting, "Boy, gettin' late, huh?"

After a moment of silence, Mickey's friends all laughed, making him puzzled, before shrugging. He knew that he should have gotten over these nightmares by now. They shouldn't terrify him anymore. But...they still did.

* * *

After most of his friends went home, Mickey dropped Goofy off last, stopping by his friend's house. However, as Goofy waved his friend a goodbye, he noticed that Mickey just sat there in his car at the driver's seat, looking rather sad and a little frightened..

Worried, Goofy returned to the car and walked over to Mickey's side, asking, "Mickey? What's the matter? You look all gloomy."

The sudden fear of his nightmare made Mickey overract and paranoid. The mouse had noticed his silly best friend return to his side, and, finally unable to handle the fear today, asked shakingly, "U-um, Goofy. C-Can Pluto and I uh, stay with ya for the night?"

"Sure, Mickey! Ay-hyuck! I'd be happy to have ya's over." Goofy replied without hesitation.

"Thanks, pal." Mickey smiled, weakly, "I'll head home and bring Pluto over."

* * *

It was about an hour later that Mickey had packed a bag with some of his clothes and a sleeping bag, and picked up Pluto from his house, before arriving back at Goofy's place, as Goofy had already made an indoor campsite in his leaving room, despite the lack of space. He even set up a flash-light to act as a pretend campfire.

"Gawrsh, I though it'd be easier if we camped out here. Ay-hyuck!" Goofy shrugged.

Mickey sighed, and shook his head with a smile. Pluto echoed his master's expression. Yep, still same old Goofy.

* * *

Changing into pj's, and having marshmellows, since they couldn't have s'mores, and chatting away, Mickey tried to cheer up, and even laughed at Goofy's jokes, while Pluto had fallen asleep after having some Doggy-Cream Biscits. But even so, Mickey still couldn't stop thinking about the nightmare, and on how realistic it was this time around, and, having another version of himself with some magical paint-brush he'd never seen before, only to end up being...

"Mickey? Why do you look so sad?" Goofy asked, again, noticing his best friend's sad look.

"Goofy, you ever had somethin' you're really scared of that you can't grow out off?" Mickey responded, shifting a little uncomfortably.

"What make's ya say that?"

Sighing, Mickey admitted, "'Cuz I'm still scared of giants, and Pete said at one stage that it's stupid to still be afraid of somethin' that'll never happen."

"Oh, that figures." Goofy muttered, slightly annoyed with Pete who is not only Mickey's arch enemy, but Goofy's and Donald's as well. The silly humanriod-dog then replied, "Sure, everybody's scared of somethin', even as grown ups. Otherwise, we'd be sittin' around like a bunch of rocks. Rocks don't have no fear."

"Uh, Goofy?" Mickey quirked an eyebrows, "Everybody knows that rocks don't have fear. They don't have anythin'. They're just, well, rocks." shrugging as he was unable to describe a better way to mention about rocks, which was pretty much true. What else can rocks do? The hula dance?

"Oh, right." Goofy shrugged sheepishly, being, well, goofy as usual, but continued, "But the point is, it's okay to still be scared of somethin'. Garwsh, I'm still scared of thinkin' about dyin', and losin' to bad guys. Not to mention runnin' into Bigfoot. My Grandpa used to tell spooky stories of Bigfoot and I'm still scared of it even today."

"Oh, yeah." Mickey couldn't help but chuckle. "Bigfoot is th next scariest thing, even though that's more of an urban legend."

"Yup!" Goofy agreed, but then he remembered, and thought a bit scaredly, "But not as scary as the time we went to the Drive-In movies on Gecko-Zilla movie."

Mickey remembered that time, and he said, "Right, and how Donald squealed like a girl!" and he and Goofy both shared a laugh, knowing that Donald, despite their friend stating otherwise, was the most scared one out, easily scared by someone tapping him on the shoulder behind him, and he would freak out.

After a bit of laughing, Mickey sighed, before slowly became sad again, and muttered, "But even so, giants are more fairytale than anything else. I was silly in being scared of them when I first heard about the story of Jack and the Beanstalk. It still...it's so scary."

"Would a good story make you feel better?" Goofy asked.

"Just as long as it doesn't have anything that's giant." Mickey sighed.

Goofy thought hard, trying to think of a story that didn't have anything giant or terrifying, but not too childish either. Then, he came up with one, and began, "Well, in the nice sunny town of Miami, there's was this Dentist fella, who's daddy ran a good dentist, and he took over to make it into a boomin' business. His Momma made delicious Suger Cookies, and his cousin worked with him at the dentist place."

Mickey listened to Goofy's story about the said Dentist in the name of Ted Brooks who found out one day that he was actually adopted from Alaska, and how he went to the freezing place to find out more of his real parents, meeting a tough but beautiful barmaid named Barb whom the two slowly fell in love, and met his father who was known as "ThunderJack", and how Ted disliked dogs, but eventually grew to love them after discovering that his mother and Jack who is his father were competitors of the Artic Challenge Dog Sledge race, and eventually Ted learned the truth and formed friendship with his real father, and married Barb, moving to Alaska to open up a dentist there.

"...And they lived happily ever after." Goofy finished, tearing up, "Gawrsh. I got emotional at my own story." wiping away a tear. He then noticed something leaning against him, and was surprised to see that Mickey had fallen asleep on him.

Smiling in relief as he seemed to have made Mickey feel better, Goofy silently dimmed the flash-light low, but not turning it off, as he layed himself and his best friend onto the floor, allowing Mickey to rest his head on his chest, while they layed next to Pluto's head as the dog was happily in dreamland. Goofy may be, well, goofy, but he loved his friends, since they were his family.

"G'night, Mickey." Goofy whispered, before yawning, and fell asleep himself. All three of them sleeping soundly, and, well, snoring as usual.

Thanks to his best friend, Mickey didn't have any nightmares. Instead, he was having such nice dreams, and it cured his heart.

* * *

However, watching the trio through a magic orb, was an evil ghostly enchanter who somewhat resembled to Mortimer(or Carlos) Mouse, who had his eyes only on the sleeping peaceful Mickey Mouse.

"...It's about to begin." said the evil enchanter.

TO BE CONTINUED...IN...  
MICKEY'S MEMORY QUEST.

* * *

 **A/N: I renamed Mortimer, Carlos, created that evil Enchanter who will be the main antagonist in my upcoming next project, had made two Mickey's which will be further explained in the future story, and made up Mickey's fear of giants since "Fun and Fancy Free" and "Mickey's Christmas Carol". This short is set within my "Sailor Moon Continuum", set 13 years before the first season of Sailor Moon, set within the prequel series, "The Adventures of King Mickey Mouse" which tells the adventures of Mickey's past before he became King.  
**

 **Please review, fellow readers, and tell me what you think of this, and look foward to my next project which will either begin soon or probably next year, after my vacation. See you soon.**


End file.
